


Angel Boyfriend

by dean_needs_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Innocent Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_needs_cas/pseuds/dean_needs_cas
Summary: Destiel meets Sastiel and Dean gets mad.Dean and Sam fight over Cas





	Angel Boyfriend

"Hey Sammy?" Dean walks out of the garage and into the kitchen.   
"Yeah, Dean?" Sammy answers as he grabs two beers out of the fridge, handing one to Dean as he walks in.   
"Where's Cas?" Sammy glared at Dean. Dean wasn't the only one who had something for the angel in a trenchcoat. Sammy had been looking for Cas all sorts of different ways recently.   
"No, Dean. I don't know where your angel boyfriend is." Sammy rolled his eyes, and downed his beer.   
Cas walked in the room with a black ACDC shirt on, clearly Dean's. Both Dean and Sammy's eyes went directly to Cas, looking him straight up and down, clearly checking him out.   
"Hello. I was hoping this would do, since I couldn't find my usual clothing." Cas answers the stares by referring to his choice of clothing.   
"No man, you look great in my clothes." Dean exclaimed, and winked at Cas, trying to be sly, but Sammy definitely saw it. Ever since Dean had been back to himself, Dean and Cas have been together. Like fucking in the bedroom together. And he can hear everything. And he can see everything. And it's always bad for him.   
"I'll be in the library." Sammy responds, practically running out of the room. He couldn't deal with them eye-fucking anymore. He couldn't deal with the way Dean looks at Cas. He couldn't deal with the emotions he feels for Cas. 

"Dean, is there something wrong with Sam?" Cas asked, walking slightly towards his hunger.   
"No, he's just jealous." Dean replies, as he places a hand beneath Cas's ear, and places a delicate kiss upon his lips.   
"Of what?" Cas answers, tilting his head. Dean loved when he that innocent head tilt, like he didn't know what was happening around here.   
"Of us, dork. You know he's got the hots for you."   
"I only thought Sam wanted one night? Are you proposting that Sam watned more?" Cas answers and turns away from Dean, beginning to practically pace the room.   
Dean walked over to Cas, and brought him into a hug. A warm hug to calm him down. "It's okay, sunshine. You just misinterpreted things."  
"But Sam wants something more. I feel bad now that I'm with you and now he can't have me."  
Dean paused before he answered. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He wanted to say that Cas was his, because of their profound bond. But then again, he wanted to say Sammy doesn't need Cas. But instead he just muttered, "Leave it alone."

Later that day, Sam was researching for a case in the lbirary when Cas showed up. Sam straighted right up.   
"Hello Sam. Have you figured out what kills the creature? Dean filled me in on the details." Cas explains as he sits down across from Sam. Cas was wearing his usual getup. Sammy was glad he was out of that shirt from earlier.   
"Um yeah. Usual silver will clear things right up."  
Cas swallowed, he felt unsure of what he was about to say.   
"Sam. About our...encounter. Dean told me you wanted more and-"  
"Cas, you don't have to-"  
"Yes I do, Sam. What I did wasn't right. I should have made sure you felt the same way that I felt about you before we did...what we did. I apologize for taking advantage of you." Cas hung his head low, and looked down at teh table.   
"You did nothing wrong, Cas. I...I shouldn't of wanted anything else. You deserve to be with Dean, not me. I completely understand." Sammy looked into Cas's eyes and only saw sorrow and regret.   
"So does that mean we can together in front of you?" Dean walked in, smiling happily. He put an arm around Cas, his hand resting Cas's shoulder. Cas looked up and gave Dean a small smile.   
"Do whatever you want. It's not like I have a say in it anyways." Sammy replied with a small grunt.   
"Dean, why don't you go pack some more silver? Sam said it will kill the creature you guys are hunting." Cas answered, trying to get Dean out of the room. Dean gave Cas a disapproving look, but still went.   
Cas came and sat beside Sam. Sammy's hand was resting on the table, and Cas put his own hand over Sam's and curled into it. "Sam. I won't say that night wasn't amazing, and I won't say it didn't mean anything. I enjoyed it very much."  
"But you're with Dean now, so I just have to deal with it." Sam gave a small smile, even with a tint of sarcasm.  
"I don't understand what it is, Sam. I feel like we have a connection. Of course, not as strong as Dean and I, but it's there. Maybe it's our intellectual sides coming together. And...well...I would like to explore it, as long as you will agree to secrecy. I don't want to lie to Dean, I just...need to know..." Sam and Cas's eyes meet, and they just know what they're thinking. Sam puts his hand against Cas's jawline, and snakes up to pull Cas closer to him. Their lips touch, ever so slightly. But, they start to move together. Slowly, burning more passion and more magic. Sam's mouth parts as Cas pushes the kiss more. They gather their breath, parting away, their foreheads leaning against each other. 

"What the hell?!"

**Author's Note:**

> um so im a total destiel fan but lately i think sammy likes cas a lil and i think theyve been having something so i wrote this bc i barely ever see fics like this which is weird. Anyways love yall, AKF


End file.
